Kafei
Kafei (カーフェイ Kaafei) is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The runaway son of Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma, Kafei is the focal point of the biggest side-quest in the game. Kafei has the distinction of being one of a select number of characters in the series other than Link that can be controlled by the player. Biography Little is known about Kafei prior to the events of Majora's Mask, though Shikashi mentions that he was a member of the Bombers Secret Society of Justice as a child. The Man from the Curiosity Shop also claims to have been a childhood friend of Kafei's. At one point, the Curiosity Shop owner gave him a Keaton Mask as a gift. Kafei eventually fell in love with Anju, a young girl working at the Stock Pot Inn in Clock Town, and they became engaged. They promised that on the dawn of their wedding day, they would fuse together their Sun and Moon Masks to create a Couple's Mask, blessing their marriage. However, some time before the events of Majora's Mask, Kafei was transformed into a child by the Skull Kid. He sought the aid of the Great Fairy of North Clock Town but was ambushed by the thief Sakon, who stole his Sun Mask. Ashamed of his loss, he seemingly disappeared without a word to friends and family and hid in Clock Town's Laundry Pool, wearing his Keaton Mask to hide his face. The building in Laundry Pool where he resides is positioned right behind the Curiosity Shop. Although a wall separates the shop and the room, a small hole allows Kafei to look into the shop from inside an Iron Knuckle's armor. He bides his time, waiting for Sakon to appear at the Curiosity Shop, so that he can follow him to his hideout and take his mask back. Upon arriving in Termina, Link is mistaken for a professional "detective" by Madame Aroma by a stroke of luck and is given Kafei's Mask to inquire about her lost son. After asking Anju about Kafei, Link promises to meet her at night in the Stock Pot Inn's kitchen. During their meeting, he is given a letter addressed to Kafei, which he puts in a postbox. The Postman delivers the letter on the Second Day, and after reading the letter, Kafei lets Link enter his house and explains the whole situation to Link and Tatl. Link is given the Pendant of Memories, a sign that Kafei will meet Anju to join their masks together on the night of the Final Day. On the night of the Second Day, Sakon appears at the Curiosity Shop if Link has not thwarted his attempt at stealing the Bomb Bags from the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop. Kafei quickly chases after him to Ikana Canyon and locates his hideout, where he waits for him to appear and open the door to the hideout. On the Final Day, the man from the Curiosity Shop can be found in the Laundry Pool house. He gives Link Kafei's Letter to Mama along with Kafei's Keaton Mask. This letter, contents unknown, can be either given directly to Madame Aroma or given to the Postman for delivery in exchange for different rewards. In order to receive the benefits of both options, Link must repeat the entire sequence of events in another Three-Day cycle. Kafei waits patiently for the thief Sakon to enter his hideout, who appears and opens it at 7 PM on the Final day, and both Link and Kafei enter it. Once inside, Kafei sees the Sun's Mask, but when he rushes to retrieve it, he triggers a safety system Sakon had had installed in his hideout. Link and Kafei work together to stop the mask from slipping away and eventually get the Sun's Mask back. They head back to Clock Town and meet Anju in her room at the Stock Pot Inn, where Anju and Kafei exchange their Sun and Moon masks and wedding vows. Link, being their witness, receives the Couple's Mask. They then await the destruction of Termina together. After Link defeats Majora, if Link has completed the entire Anju & Kafei quest, the two will be seen getting married in a post-credits scene. Although it is never confirmed if the curse on him has been broken, the viewpoint of Kafei in the cutscene seems much higher than a child's, implying that the curse was indeed broken. Animal Crossing Kafei makes a small cameo appearance in Animal Crossing. You can purchase his shirt and wear it. However, his name is misspelled as "Kaffe." Anju's shirt is also purchasable. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kafei makes another small cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Nintendo Wii. Here, he is featured as a sticker. Playability In order to be a playable character in the game, Kafei uses the same model as Link. This causes Kafei's character to react in a similar way, quite possibly unintended by the programmers, to Link during certain conditions. If Kafei, during the early hours of Day 1 (when he is delivering his letter to Anju), happens to be lined up between Deku Link and the dog running around the South Clock Town area, the dog's "attack" will knock Kafei to the ground. In a similar manner, an explosion from a Bomb or the Blast Mask will make him flinch and flash red as he makes a coughing sound. Also, the sound of a shield rustling can be heard when he enters Sakon's hideout. Theories Sheikah Kafei has red eyes, like those of Impa, Impaz, and Sheik. All members of the Sheikah race have red eyes, however, whether or not this makes Kafei a descendant of the Sheikah is unknown. Interestingly, his father, Mayor Dotour, does not have red eyes, and his mother, Madame Aroma, is constantly squinting, making it impossible to determine her eye color. Etymology Kafei's name is possibly a play on the French word, café, which means coffee. If this is linked to his mother's name, Aroma, and Cremia, it's possible that they're all related to the word coffee, Cremia being the cream you add to the coffee and Madame Aroma being the scent it gives off. Category:Hylians Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters